


Separate Ways

by LadyLazuli97



Series: Three scenes that broke my heart on S4 but what if it's Glimmadora [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Break Up, F/F, It's all Shadow Weaver's Fault, Relationship Discussions, S4E10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLazuli97/pseuds/LadyLazuli97
Summary: "You think I'm wrong? Fine. But I am still queen. And as queen I am ordering you. No one is going to Beast Island. You're not to set foot outside the castle unless I say so”Adora wants to save Entrapta and stop the Heart of Etheria. Glimmer wants to use it to have an advantage in the war. Not precisely a nice topic to discuss with your girlfriend, right?
Relationships: Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Three scenes that broke my heart on S4 but what if it's Glimmadora [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566235
Comments: 15
Kudos: 30





	Separate Ways

**Author's Note:**

> This is the "continuation" to [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731116). Make sure you read it first :D

Things with Glimmer had worked out quite well for Adora. Since the day their feelings were confessed, they hadn't argued, much less fought.  
Swift Wind had revealed the news to the entire castle, but no one believed him until the next day, when Adora and Glimmer appeared in the war room holding hands. It seemed that this new relationship not only made them happy, but also the rest of the Alliance... and the entire kingdom, because the news that the queen and the legendary She-Ra were a couple seemed to have brought a feeling of collective happiness in all the inhabitants of Etheria. Come on, there were villages that even held parties in their honor. The only thing that was talked about in the kingdom was the new couple... And that Adora had an incredible scar and now she wears her hair down.  
The discussions were over, and instead a lot of beautiful moments had arrived, they made the plans together (and these had worked out very well), and even Adora had officially moved to Glimmer's room.  
However, there were still things that they couldn't agree on. That morning, Adora had insisted on trying to fix Mara's ship with Bow, and trying to find Madame Razz to help her understand what's going on with all that She-Ra stuff. Glimmer asked her to stay, because she needed to learn to make a truth spell to get information from Double Trouble, and since Adora still didn't trust Shadow Weaver, Glimmer wanted her girlfriend to be present to realize that she had everything under control with that whole magical stuff. However, Adora had apologized and left anyway, saying that finding Mara's weapon was a priority if they wanted to win the war. So, Glimmer went to practice her spells with Shadow Weaver, as she had planned.  
That was the first time they separated since the night they became girlfriends. There was nothing to worry about, right?  
"You think I'm wrong?" Glimmer repeated, very angry.  
Unless, of course, they had to deal with THIS. Adora didn't understand why Glimmer didn't realize... They had to save Entrapta! And that idea of using the Heart of Etheria to win the war... was simply ridiculous. Ridiculous and dangerous.  
"Fine" Glimmer continued, in a calm voice. Too calm, but firm and full of anger “But I am still queen. And as queen I am ordering you. No one is going to Beast Island. You're not to set foot outside the castle unless I say so”  
Adora and Bow said nothing, they just looked at her.  
“End of discussion” Glimmer concluded, walking towards the exit.  
But what...? Had she played the queen card with them? That was foul play. Adora was simply shocked. She didn't know if she was angry or surprised. She just couldn't believe that was happening... She couldn't believe that Glimmer was behaving that way. Even Bow was dumbfounded, he had even yelled at the pink-haired girl... Thing that probably had never happened before.  
Glimmer opened the door. Adora thought she was going to get out of there by slamming the door, but she didn't. Instead, she took a deep breath and ordered "Bow, get out of here"  
"What?" Bow said, surprised by the order  
“I need to talk to Adora. Get out of here now”  
Bow looked at Adora without understanding what was happening. The girl couldn't tell him anything. She felt her heart racing. She wasn't prepared for that. Not now. She didn't want to be alone with her.  
"Bow"  
The boy said nothing, but obeyed the queen's order. He passed her without looking at her. Glimmer locked the door. All this very slowly. The silence felt overwhelming from the first moment. It was as if the air in Glimmer's room suddenly had weight and was pressing Adora's lungs from the inside. She didn't want to be there. Not alone with Glimmer. Not in these circumstances.  
"Glimmer, you can't do this..." Adora started saying  
"I can't? You can't tell me what I can or cannot do. I am the queen. And you shouldn't forget that” Glimmer interrupted, without looking at her. She seemed very focused on making sure the door was properly closed.  
The blonde girl took a deep breath. As angry as Glimmer was, she was going to stand firm. Glimmer was making a mistake, and she wasn't going to give in to her whims.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Glimmer exploded, looking at her at last "You called a meeting without letting me know, you started making a plan... Damn! What was that in the garden? You disrespected me in front of everyone!”  
"It's not my intention to challenge your authority, but you must understand that what you are suggesting is totally ridiculous" Adora said, feeling like all her muscles tensed. "We can't activate the Heart of Etheria, the whole world will be destroyed if we do"  
"And that's why you should go and learn how to control it!" Glimmer advanced toward her, using a sarcastic and mocking tone in her voice  
Adora grimaced. Sure. The Glimmer of a few weeks ago was returning, right?  
"You can't force me to do it" Adora declared  
"I can do it because I'm the queen" Glimmer replied, stopping right in front of her.  
"Stop saying that! I'm not one of your soldiers, I'm your girlfriend”  
Glimmer gave a forced chuckle and poked a finger in Adora's chest accusingly "And that's why you should support me and not be against me"  
"I'm not against you" Adora removed Glimmer's hand from her chest "But this is too much"  
The queen looked at her intensely. She was even shaking. Adora tried to calm down. She brushed her hair from her face, still not getting used to wear it down. She was upset, very upset, but she wasn't going to yell at Glimmer. She knew she had to choose her words very well, any false phrase could unleash hell...  
"Glim, I know this is not your idea" Adora reassured herself, approaching Glimmer and holding her hand. "You understand this is wrong. I know that Shadow Weaver…”  
"Shadow Weaver understands that this is what you have to do to win" Glimmer maintained, turning away from her and turning her back.  
"Are you gonna listen to her and not me?" Adora insisted, approaching a little  
“You are the one who doesn't listen to me! You and Bow suddenly make your plans, your missions… You're leaving me out, just as you promised me you wouldn't!"  
"It's not about that Glimmer. If you had seen what we saw today you would agree that this is not the solution"  
“Don't you want to win the war? Wasn't that why you went to look for the weapon in the first place?”  
“Aren't you paying attention? We'll all die if we let Light Hope activate the weapon!”  
"And if we can control it only the Horde will fall! Is what we want, isn't it?"  
"The Horde soldiers are people like us, we're not gonna fry them with a magic laser or something like that"  
"And what's the difference with what we do every day?"  
"Oh, there's so much difference! When they realize they can't win, they fall back and…”  
"How can you be so dumb?!" Glimmer shouted, looking her straight in the eye "People are dying out there! So, we have to make them less of our soldiers"  
Adora couldn't answer. She was horrified to hear Glimmer talking like that.  
"If this is what must be done to win, then I don't want to do it" Adora said, in a calm voice, still looking at her girlfriend in the eyes  
"No" Glimmer replied, also in a calm voice "What you don't want is to hurt Catra"  
Adora felt a turn in her heart. She tried to keep an impassive expression, but she was sure that Glimmer had realized that her words had had an effect.  
"Catra has absolutely nothing to do with this" she sentenced. She didn't lie. She hadn't even thought about Catra the last few days, if it wasn't because Scorpia had mentioned her a few minutes ago.  
"Please, Adora! We both know very well that if you had wanted to get rid of Catra you would have done it without problem" Glimmer snapped. Her eyes were now full of tears  
But what…? What the hell was this all about?  
"Are you reproaching me that I haven't killed Catra?" she asked, her voice broken  
“I just don't understand it! She caused this whole mess! She almost destroyed the world, she almost killed you on more than one occasion, she… She is the cause of my mother's gone forever”  
Adora couldn't answer. She couldn't even breathe.  
“And you just let her walk around? You haven't even taken her prisoner? Why?"  
The blonde said nothing. She couldn't, she felt that her body didn't respond to her orders.  
"Don't think I haven't noticed" Glimmer continued, approaching her. Her voice showed anger, but she looked sad and kept crying “The whole thing of ‘Catra is very fast, very agile, it's very smart’… It's bullshit! You could put her in her place if you wanted, but you don't! You let her gave you a lot of scars because you preferred not to defend yourself as you should!”  
Glimmer had placed a hand on her cheek, where Adora had thin scars from a fight with Catra. Scars that weren't visible to the naked eye, but damn, Glimmer had explored every little detail of Adora's face in recent days.  
"Why?" Glimmer insisted, in a voice that showed so much pain that Adora felt a stab in her heart when she heard it "Why can't you see that she's an enemy?"  
Adora still couldn't answer. Glimmer growled, losing patience and pushed her shoulders "Answer me!"  
"I don't know" Adora murmured "I don't want to hurt her"  
"But you let her hurt us!"  
"Catra is not a bad person..."  
“That’s bullshit! Tell me the truth. You like her, right? You love her?”  
Adora felt a cold sweat run down her back. So that was...  
"What are you saying? Glimmer, you are my girlfriend!” she said, her voice shaking  
"So, what's your excuse?"  
"She was my friend! She has been since I can remember, I can't just… hurt her”  
“How does she do it to you? To us?"  
“I don't have to behave the same. That's enough, Glimmer. Catra has nothing to do with the Heart of Etheria”  
Glimmer wiped her tears, hiding her face. Adora was very surprised by this turn... Glimmer was jealous of Catra? What had she not told her that she didn't even know how love felt until she met her?  
She didn't know what to do or say now. She took a few steps to hug Glimmer, but she quickly pulled away when she felt her approach.  
"Fine! You can save Catra if you want, okay? But we need that weapon” Glimmer suggested.  
"It's not about Catra!" Adora exclaimed, exasperated "She-Ra must save the world, not destroy it"  
"Is it your last word?"  
"Yes"  
They looked at each other in silence for several seconds. Adora was very hurt, but she just couldn't cry. She even felt unable to do that.  
"I can't, Glim" the warrior sighed, looked away and started walking to the door. She didn't know what else to say, she felt that at the moment she wasn't going to achieve anything. She just had to leave and let Glimmer calm down.  
"Adora"  
She had already taken the door knob, but stopped.  
"You're gonna learn how to use that super weapon or we're gonna break up"  
Adora turned slowly. Glimmer had tears in her eyes, but her looked at her defiantly.  
"You're not serious" Adora reproached her, not moving a muscle  
"I'm serious, Adora" the queen declared "You're gonna support me in this or our relationship ends"  
Adora felt her hands tremble. Was Glimmer really doing this to her? They had a great time together, and now Glimmer wanted to get away just because of a problem whose solution was logical?  
She began to feel sick. Even the wound on her head seemed to burn her.  
"You're being unfair" Adora mumbled, approaching Glimmer again "You can't do this to me"  
"I'm not doing anything. You can choose" Glimmer replied "Do you want to be with me or not?"  
The blonde laughed loudly. It was a bad time to do that, but she just let her out.  
"If the planet's destroyed I won't be able to be with you anyways, your majesty" she commented sarcastically  
Glimmer growled, let out a great sigh and tried to control the rage in her voice by saying “Just think about it! We'll have the advantage in war, and if a portal opens, maybe my mom will come back…”  
Adora bit her lip. No... She knew that was not possible... Right?  
“Maybe even your family… Hordak took you away from your parents, right? What if they're trying to find you? This could be beneficial for both of you, don't you think?”  
The blonde's eyes filled with tears. She wasn't quite sure why. Perhaps it was to know that there was a small chance of finding out where she came from. But perhaps it was because she realized that Glimmer, her beloved Glimmer, was trying to manipulate her. Just as Shadow Weaver would. That was the way things were, the queen was learning all kinds of arts from the sorceress... Manipulation, more than magic, was that woman's specialty.  
"Glim, I love you" Adora said "You have no idea how much I love you"  
Glimmer didn't smile. She brought her hand to Adora's short hair and gently stroked it. The blonde shivered, as always when her girlfriend did that. She put her hand on Glimmer's, gently stroking it.  
"Queen Angella asked me to protect you," Adora murmured. She took Glimmer's hand between hers and kissed it before continuing “I thought about protecting you from monsters, robots, from the Horde. I would fight with Hordak himself and his entire army without using magic just to protect you. But I didn't imagine that I had to protect you from yourself”  
The queen looked at her in a way... as if the world was coming upon her. She winced in pain, but then her expression returned to rage and pushed Adora against the wall. The blonde girl ran out of air for a few moments. All the wounds on her back seemed to scream in pain. That had been so unexpected that Adora got a strong hit on her back and head.  
“Then get out of here” Glimmer ordered “But I'm still your queen. The guards will be informed. You can't leave this castle unless you want to be a prisoner”  
"Whatever. Being a prisoner is not a big deal here, right? You leave them free when you realize they can be useful to you” Adora sniggered. She didn't want to sound rude, but the growing pain in her head because of the blow ordered her to shout at Glimmer a couple of things  
"Then try to be useful the next time I see you"  
"You're wrong and you know it"  
“Get out of here, Adora. And it’s over. We’re finished"  
Glimmer went back and opened the door, indicating the exit with her hand. Adora, however, walked over and closed the door again, without taking off Glimmer's gaze at any time.  
"No" she sentenced  
"What?"  
“We're not over. I disagree"  
"What? I'm breaking up with you. I don't want to see you"  
"But I don't want to break up! And we have to agree"  
Glimmer grunted in despair "Damn it! That's not how it works! If one of us says it's over, it's over!”  
"So, to start a relationship we both have to agree, but to break up only one decides?" Adora asked "That’s stupid!"  
“You are stupid, you Horde freak! Get out of here! And we're finished, you like it or not!”  
Glimmer opened the door again and said "Get out for yourself, or I'll order the guards to take you under arrest. You choose"  
The guards, who were always outside the queen's bedroom, looked at each other, confused to see that scene. Adora looked at Glimmer one last time, saying “We're not finished, your majesty. You're behaving like a fool, but one day you'll be my wife”  
"Just go away. Do you have all that power in your hands and you won't use it to help your people? You are the worst She-Ra ever!”  
Adora came out and it was she who slammed the door shut.

* * *

"Glimmer isn't even gonna read those notes, Bow" Adora said, while she tied her hair in her usual ponytail. She didn't want even that little detail to remind her of Glimmer in those moments.  
"Well, but anyway... It's better if she knows where we are, right?" Bow replied, pinning the note to the wall with an arrow "Just in case she wants to go..."  
"She won't. And even if she wanted to, she couldn't. We don't even know where we are going”  
Adora felt bad. She didn't want to tell Bow everything that had happened, and she was grateful that her friend didn't insist on finding out. She knew that Glimmer was acting like this because of Shadow Weaver's influence, but still Adora was upset with her. If it were any other day, she would fix things at that precise moment, but there was no time to lose. Glimmer could hate her if she wanted to, but at least she would be alive to hate her.  
"Adora... are you sure you're okay?" Bow asked, while the girl tied the ropes with which they would go down to the garden.  
"Shadow Weaver taught me that showing feelings would make your enemy know where to attack you," Adora replied "I guess she was right. It is better not to feel anything”  
“Adora, is not like that. I know that in the past days you were happier than in your whole life! Having feelings is what makes us human”  
"Oh yeah? Well, now Glimmer hates me”  
"Adora..."  
“We have to go, Bow. Before Glimmer sends guards all over the castle”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know guys, I love the drama TuT The last part of this series will arrive soon :D Thank you for reading, for your kudos and your comments :3


End file.
